


Wedding Night Nerves

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her wedding night, her second one, and again she found herself waiting for her husband. This time was not afraid, nervous yes, but not afraid. She knew Richard would never hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



Anne looked down at the bed covers. It was her wedding night, her second one, and again she found herself waiting for her husband. This time was not afraid, nervous yes, but not afraid. She knew Richard would never hurt her. Not like she’d been hurt before. She’d expected him to be here by now, and she couldn’t help but wonder just where her husband was. 

She looked up as Richard walked into the bedchambers. She smiled, perhaps a little tremulously. “You brought wine?” She smiled softly. 

“Yes, I did.” He said softly, sitting down with her on the bed. 

She smiled softly, taking the wine cup from him, and sipping from it. She watched him for a moment, wondering if she was detecting a little bit of nervousness in him too. 

“What is it, Anne?” Richard asked softly. 

“You seem nervous too.” She said softly. 

“You’re nervous?” He said softly, ignoring what she’d said about his nervousness. 

“Yes.” Anne admitted softly. 

“Why?” He asked very softly. 

She looked down for a moment. “When I was married before, it was never very pleasant when he came to my bed.” 

Richard reached out and gently touched her cheek. “You think it will be the same with us?” He asked very softly. 

She looked up immediately and shook her head. “The truth is, I don’t know what to do.” 

“Then I will show you.” He said very softly. 

After a moment, Anne nodded. He still seemed nervous to her. “You seem nervous too.” She said very softly. 

He took a deep breath. “I am.” 

Anne reached for his hand. “Why, love?” She asked softly. 

Richard smiled a little at the endearment. “There are things you do not know…”

“If you think I do not realize you had a mistress and children, then you are wrong.” She said softly. 

He took a deep breath. “I intended to tell you.” He said softly. 

Anne shrugged. “Men have mistresses, and sire bastards that does not really concern me.” 

“It does not?” He asked softly. 

“No.” She shook her head. “That was before we married.” 

He kissed her forehead. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

“There’s something else bothering you, Richard.” Anne said softly. 

He sighed very softly. “Yes, you’re right there is.” 

“What is it, Richard? You can tell me anything.” She said very softly. 

Richard looked at her for a moment. She would know soon anyway. “Anne, there are things about me that you do not know.” He continued as she frowned for a moment. “My back is…”

Anne lay her hand against his. “Do you truly think I’ve not realized there’s something about your back that pains you?”

“How long have you known?” Richard asked softly. 

“I remember overhearing my father talking about it.” She said softly. 

He laughed very softly. “Why does not that surprise me?” He said softly. “You were always so curious.” 

“I think I still am.” She said softly. 

“What do you mean?” He said softly. 

She blushed. “You’re sitting here in only your shirt, and all I can think of is touching you.” 

After a moment, Richard removed his shirt. He sat back, watching Anne for a moment. 

Anne knew her face had to be bright red as she looked at him. She reached out and slowly touched his chest. It was funny to her, she’d never been curious about touching her first husband, had never thought of touching him, but with Richard she wanted to touch him so badly. 

Richard took a deep breath, as Anne touched his chest. Her touch was feathery, but he was certain nothing had ever felt like it. 

“You have a beautiful chest.” Anne said softly, not certain she even recognized her own voice. 

“Thank you.” He murmured. “It is my back though that you should see.” He shifted on the bed, and turned so she could see his back. 

Anne said nothing as she looked at his back, at the uneven nature of his shoulders. 

Richard was silent as he felt Anne shift on the bed. Funny, he’d never truly cared what anyone else thought of his back, but Anne was different. He froze as he felt her hair against his back. Then she kissed his shoulders. 

“Does it hurt?” Anne asked softly, as she started to trace his spine with a finger. 

“Sometimes.” He said softly. “More than I like to admit actually.” 

“Is it hurting now?” Anne asked softly. 

“No.” He said softly. 

“Do backrubs help?” Anne asked softly. 

He smiled a bit. “Yes.” He said softly. 

“Then I will need to give you plenty of backrubs.” She murmured, wrapping her arms around him. 

Richard took a deep, shuddering breather, quickly relaxing in her arms. “I was worried you would reject me.” He admitted softly. 

“I could never reject you.” She murmured, before kissing his neck. 

He groaned very softly. “Anne….” 

“Yes?” She murmured. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now?” He murmured. 

“No….” She said very softly. 

He turned to face her, and then took her hand and brought it down to his breeches. 

Anne took a deep breath as she touched him. 

“You’re not afraid are you?” He asked softly. 

Anne looked up. “Maybe a little.” She admitted. 

Richard looked at her for a moment. “I’m not him, Anne. That’s one thing I will promise you, I am not him, and I will never be like him.” 

She nodded. “Trust me, that I do know.” She sighed softly. “It’s just…”

“All you know of being in bed with a man is from him, and it is not good.” 

“Exactly.” She said softly. 

Richard gently touched her cheek, and then leaned in close. 

Anne closed her eyes, knowing that he was about to kiss her. They’d kissed many times while she’d been in sanctuary, and she’d always enjoyed his kisses. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him. He sighed softly as her arms went around him, and she immediately tangled her fingers in his hair. 

“Tell me.” He murmured. “What is this fascination you have with my hair?” 

Anne laughed softly. “It’s just so curly….I like the way it feels.” She gasped as his lips traveled down her throat. His hand came up and gently cupped her breast. 

“Do you know how long I’ve dreamt of this?” He asked. 

“How long?” She asked softly. 

“Nearly a year.” He murmured. 

She looked up. “Since you knew I was widowed.” 

“Yes.” He murmured, his fingers now playing with the strap of her nightgown. 

She took a deep breath. “You can remove it.” She murmured. 

He gently pushed the straps of her nightgown down. “You’re so beautiful.” He said softly. 

“Me?” She murmured softly. Beautiful was certainly one thing she never thought herself to be. 

“Yes.” He said softly. “Lie back.” He murmured. 

Anne lay back as Richard gently cupped her breasts. “Actually, I’d say you’re perfect.” 

Anne looked up, wanting to laugh and if he’d had a little too much to drink, but as she saw the reverent way he was looking at her, the laughter died on her lips. “Richard…”

“You are perfect.” He murmured, as he started to kiss her breasts. 

Anne gasped and then moaned, her hands quickly going to his hair to hold him against her breasts. She could feel him hard against her thigh, and did not feel afraid. 

“Anne…” He murmured, as he started to push down her nightgown. 

“If you’re removing my nightgown then your breeches go too.” Anne laughed, shocked at her own forwardness. 

He laughed softly, as she raised her hips to let him push the nightgown from her body. “Oh, trust me I plan to.” 

Anne gasped, as she realized she was now naked before him. She wanted to cover herself, but she took a deep breath and looked up at him. She could feel his hands, at her hips, and started to go down to her most private area. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?” He murmured. He slowly, gently spread her legs, his hands rubbing her thighs. 

“I know you find me beautiful.” She murmured. 

“You are so incredibly beautiful.” He said softly. 

“Richard!” Anne cried out as he slipped a finger inside her. 

He groaned very softly. “You are so wet.” He murmured. 

“And that is good?” She murmured. 

Richard looked up, surprised by her innocent question. “Yes, sweetheart.” He murmured. “It means you want this, you’re aroused, and it’s not going to hurt you like it has in the past.” He added another figure. 

“Richard…” She clutched his shoulders. 

“Shhhh.” He murmured. “This is to arouse you more.” 

“More?” She murmured. She could not imagine more. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” He said softly. 

“I can’t think, only feel.” She gasped. 

“And what do you feel?” He added a third finger. 

“Like I want more.” She moaned softly. 

He groaned very softly, as he quickly unlaced his breeches, and pushed them down. As Anne looked up, he could see the curiosity in her eyes. “Do you want to touch?” 

She shook her head no. “Maybe another time?” She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “Definitely.” He gently stroked the outside of her thighs. “We’re going to take this slowly.” He promised. 

“Slowly.” She said softly and nodded. She gasped softly as he entered her. 

“Slowly.” He promised softly, as thrust gently into her. 

Anne took a deep breath. No matter how much Richard had promised there would be no pain, she’d steeled herself for what she believed to be the inevitable pain. She was pleasantly shocked when it did not come. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” He murmured. 

Anne brought her legs up, and then cried out as the action brought him deeper within her body. She arched her back, and moaned softly as he took her nipple into his mouth for a moment. 

“You feel good, sweetheart.” He murmured. “Tight, warm, so very good.” 

“Shouldn’t you….move…” She murmured. 

He groaned very softly, starting to gently thrust. He wanted to just take her, to feel her around him, but he would not do that to her, not tonight. No, in a few nights, when she was ready, then they could make love like that. 

“Richard….” Anne gasped, as his fingers moved between them, and found places she’d never been touched. “I….”

He groaned softly. “You’re feeling pleasure.” He murmured. “It’s supposed to happen.” 

After a moment, she nodded. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She cried out in shock as she felt the first orgasm of her life. 

Richard around, as he felt her muscles wrap around him. “Anne…” He groaned, as his thrusts became a little bit faster. “Annie…..” He groaned again as he spilled within her. 

After a few moments, he slipped out of her, rolling onto his back, Richard pulled Anne close. He kissed her forehead. “How are you?” He asked when he was able to speak. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever felt like this.” She murmured. 

He smiled softly. “It’ll get better.” 

“Better?” Anne asked. “I thought it was good now.” 

He laughed very softly. “You were nervous, I was nervous. Imagine what it’s going to be like, when neither of us is nervous.” 

She snuggled closer. “You probably have a point.” 

“Oh, I do.” He murmured. 

She sighed softly. “Richard….”

“Hmmmmm?” He said softly. 

Anne looked up, realizing he was already feeling sleepy. “Will I always feel pleasure.” 

He opened his eyes, and looked at her. “You will always feel pleasure in our bed.” He promised softly. 

She smiled softly, laying her head against his chest again. “Our bed.” She murmured. Anne was certain she liked the sound of that.


End file.
